1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull exerciser that has a simplified structure and that can be manufactured at a low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional pull exerciser. The pull exerciser includes two handles 1, two belts 2, and a resilient cord 3. The respective belt 2 extends through a through-hole 11 of the respective handle 1. The two ends of the respective belt 2 are sewn together by sewing lines 21 to form an engaging section 22 with an engaging hole 23 for securely fixing an end of the respective cord 3 through use of an attachment member 4.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the respective attachment member 4 includes a collar 41 and a washer 42. A cylindrical body 412 of the collar 41 extends through the engaging hole 23 of the respective belt 2. An annular extension 411 extends radially outward from an end of the cylindrical body 412 and abuts against an outer side of the engaging section 22. The washer 42 is mounted to an inner side of the engaging section 22. The other end of the cylindrical body 412 is processed to form an annular curled portion 413 to thereby fix the attachment member 4 to the engaging portion 22. An end of the resilient cord 3 is extended through the cylindrical body 412 of the collar 41, with a stop 31 being inserted into the end of the resilient cord 3. A tubular member 32 is mounted around the end of the resilient cord 3. An end of the tubular member 32 is securely sandwiched between the cylindrical body 412 of the collar 41 and a section of the cord 3 in the engaging hole 23 of the belt 2. The stop 31 prevents the end of the resilient cord 3 from passing through the engaging hole 23 of the belt 2, thereby preventing the resilient cord 3 from disengaging from the attachment member 4. The respective attachment member 4 is made of metal to provide sufficient strength for retaining the respective end of the resilient cord 3 in place. However, the procedure for fixing the respective end of the resilient cord 3 is troublesome and time-consuming. Further, the metal attachment 4 is apt to rust and be damaged while increasing the manufacturing cost for the pull exerciser.